grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Ryan Smulson
|notseen = |mention = |gender = Male |type = Lebensauger |relationships = |status = Living |job = Police Intern |wesenimage = 210-Lebensauger.png |season1 = |season2 = X |recurring = X }} Ryan Smulson is a wide-eyed and enthusiastic student starting his internship with the Portland Police Bureau. His goal is to someday become a detective, and therefore he is looking to model himself after his idol and one of Portland's finest: Nick Burkhardt. Episodes He makes his first appearance when Wu introduces him to Nick and Hank. After Wu decides that there's been too much brown-nosing, he leads him away. He trips over a trash bin on his way out, causing the entire squad room to laugh at him. Nick arrests a Schakal who he believes is involved in the kidnapping of a little girl, but the suspect refuses to reveal any information and there is not enough evidence to hold him. Nick and Monroe concoct a truth serum which he plans to use on the suspect to get a confession, and goes his house with a crossbow to administer it. Hank follows him to make sure he does not go too far. When he arrives, he finds that the man has already been brutally tortured and murdered, with a symbol branded into him and painted on the wall in his blood. They hear police sirens, although neither one called for backup, and Nick hurries to depose of the bow. Sergeant Wu arrives and asks them how they got him to confess. Apparently he called 911 before he died, confessed to everything, and told the police where they could find the girl. In a press release the police show pictures of the crime scene, including the symbol which most Wesen recognize as the mark of a particularly brutal group of Grimms. Nick gets phone calls supposedly from another Grimm, who accuses Nick of not doing his job and claims that simply being a Wesen is enough proof of guilt. When the police arrest another suspect believed to be involved in the kidnapping, he panics, accuses Nick of the brutal murder, and says that he plans to release him too. Interrogating him turns up little, but in his van they find ample evidence. On their way back to confront him though, they learn that he has been released without their permission. When they review the security tapes, they see the reflection of Ryan in the glass of the door. They then learn that he has left, in pursuit of Bud, Nick's Eisbiber friend who had visited him to confirm that he is working to stop the other Grimm. Nick and Hank visit Ryan's home and speak to his mom,who says they do not get along well. They see in his room a wall covered in photos of Nick. They manage to find him just as he was about to brand Bud. Ryan claims that a Grimm who does not kill Wesen is not a true Grimm, and insists that he is a real Grimm. In his agitation however, Nick can see that he is actually a Wesen, and Lamprey-like Lebensauger. He still insists that that is not his true self and that he is really a Grimm, and begs Nick to kill him. He arrest him instead, and Wu says that in the future they need to do more thorough psychological screenings on prospective interns. Images 210 - Promo 02.png 210 - Promo 01.png 210-Lebensauger2.png